Vida mía
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Catra odiaba la vida y el destino que le tocó vivir.


Catra miró sus manos llenas de sangre y una lágrima cayó. Sintió sus manos temblar y sus ojos mostraron temor pero, predominó el dolor en ellos.

—Ya te acostumbrarás, seca tus inutiles lagrimas. Deja que los muertos velen a sus muertos —susurró Hordack con malicia. Acarició la cabeza de Catra y ella demostró pavor—. Las calles son frías, somos tu familia ahora. Tú nos cuidas, nosotros te cuidamos. Intenta traicionar a tu familia y te matamos.

Catra intentó calmarse pero, el sonido hacia eco en su mente. Recordó con horror la cara de la persona que ahora yacia en el suelo, la piedad que rogaba en su mirada.

Ella sabia que su camino habia sido tomano. Hordack la tomó con violencia y colocó el arma en su manos. Catra fue arrastrada por Hordack. Dirigió su mirada hacia el charco carmesí y controló sus ganas de vomitar.

—Bienvenida, este es el mundo real —continuó Hordack, acarició su propia barbilla después acomodó su gran abrigo negro—. Ya no pasarás hambre ni tristezas, tu nueva familia te abre los brazos ahora.

Catra grabó la cara pálida de Hordack, los dientes afilados y cómo olvidar aquellos ojos profundos que parecían ser de la muerte.

* * *

Catra despertó. Respiró con profundidad y el miedo la abrazó. Era la misma pesadilla desde hace seis años que la atormenta, quiere gritar pero, no debe despertar a su compañera de cuarto.

—Catra —susurra con suavidad Adora. Catra negó y besó la frente de Adora—. Mentirosa ¿Esta bien si solo te abrazo?

Catra se dejó acurrucarse por Adora, sintió su aroma y calor corporal. Extendió su mano y finalmente la figura despareció.

Lloró con fuerza los gritos de dolor la acompañaron después. Golpeó con fuerza el colchón, y sus mejillas se bañaron con un río de lágrimas.

Los recuerdos no la dejan, anhelo olvidar los últimos diez años atrás. Ella vive porque Dios así lo quiere, sintió su dolor como una condena por toda gente que aniquiló a sangre fría.

Ella olvida con mucha frecuencia que Adora ya no esta. Catra no puede dejarla ir, Hordack sabe el dolor que tiene por eso la deja con vida.

— Adora —Catra susurró y quebró nuevamente en la noche—. Adora, te necesito. Vuelve, te lo suplico.

Catra analizó con la vista perdida y el cuerpo débil que si no hubiera tomado las decisiones que tomó, ella estaría viva, ella estaría a su lado.

Tomó con fuerza su cabeza y la voz de ella la atormentó. Catra reconoció lo roto de su alma; de su vida. Catra gritó y un frío la recorrió, recuerda esa sensación por desgracia no puede ser de ella.

—Catra...

Catra gimió con dolor, quiere que su mente ya no la torture. Ella quiere descansar encontrar consuelo y a pesar de que va a aquella vieja iglesia abandonada a rezar su alma no encuentra descanso.

—Me equivoqué —comienzó Catra ahogada en sollozos. Abrazó sus piernas y se colocó en posición fetal—. Tú sabes porque lo hice, es la vida que me diste y aún así te llevas lo más valioso de mi.

Catra sabe que no escuchará respuesta. Ella no sabe si hay vida más allá de lo que conoce, no sabe si el cielo exista.

—Tú sabes que yo no soy mala.

Sigue sin recibir respuesta y la impotencia la inundó. Apretó con violencia la mandíbula para que las lágrimas dejen de caer.

—Tú sabes que la vida me llevó a esto.

No hay respuesta aún.

—Por favor, llevate mi dolor.

Ella aguarda un segundo y sigue sin escuchar nada.

—¡Por favor, Dios mio!

Sigue sin haber respuesta y ella se comienza a desesperar.

—¡¡¡_Por_ _favor_!!!

Entonces ella escucha por un momento aquella voz melodiosa que hace romperla más.

—Catra, sabes que el no cumple antojos.

Entonces Catra la ve, la abaraza y llora sobre su hombro. Aspiró con fuerza su aroma, por un momento su alma se tranquiliza finalmente se duerme entre sus brazos. En ese momento no le destruye saber que no pudo defender a Adora de Hordack y la mente se calma un rato además de olvida la traumática imagen del amor de su vida sin vida en el suelo junto con la mirada hueca de su antiguo jefe. Catra quiso salir de aquel lugar y su rebeldía fue pagada con la vida de su amante.

Catra ya se acostumbro cada noche a esa rutina esperando con ansias la noche para por un momento sentirse viva.

* * *

Bueno un pequeño one-shot que salió mientras escuchaba una cancion.

La referencia es hacia esa canción. En mi opinión si son de México entonces encontrarán bastante obvia esta referencia. El que la adivine tiene le regalare un One-Shot de lo que guste :3


End file.
